Don't Believe Him
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has dreams of the past...where he realizes he has a sister! Ciel is determined to reunite with her. But what happens when a certain spider crawls his way in and stands in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellloooooo readers! I'm grovyrosegirl! Soooooooo this is a collab with Jlugo24. In fact this story was her idea. We have another Black Butler fanfic, and it's on her page. So we decided to put this one on my page! Sooo...enjoy! And remember to read some of my and Jlugo24's other stories! :) Enjoy!**

...

"Ciel dear! Come sit down! It's time for you to blow out the candles!"

I opened my eyes. I was standing in the garden of the manor, but something about the garden seemed...different. So much...warmer. I looked over to a small table set out. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a woman sitting there. I KNEW that women!

"M-Mother?" I stuttered. I began to approach her until I heard a small giggle. A child ran over to her and Mother picked him up.

"Happy Birthday Ciel!" She said as she hugged the child. So the child...was me.

Then I hear another voice of yet another child, one I did not know.

She giggled, "Hehehe! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAL!

"HEY! That's not my name!" my younger self grunted.

"Ciel be nice to your little sister."

What did she just say...that girl... I DONT HAVE A SISTER! Mother placed me down and I ran over to the little girl.

"It's ok, Katallie!"

_WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

The girl I now know as "Katallie" smiled a grand smile and hug me.

_WHO IS THAT!?_

"I love you Seal!"

"I love you too Katallie!"

The three of us were laughing when the picture began to melt and I was left in an empty black space

...

I jolted up in my bed, breathing heavily.

"Good morning young master," I heard Sebastian say. I turned to see him in the doorway. "I was just about to wake you up, but it appears you already woke yourself up."

I remained silent. Then I finally asked, "What's today's schedule?"

"It seems we are empty scheduled today, my lord"

"I see...well then..I shall continue with my studies."

"Excellent idea my Lord." Sebastian replied while bowing.

Later...

"Young Master!" Mey-Rin cried as I ate my breakfast.

"What's the matter?" I asked without looking at her.

"I can't find my glasses anywhere!" She shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well...if its not too much trouble...you could help me...look for them?" Mey-Rin asked. I stared at her. It appeared she got the idea. "Umm maybe Finni's seen them..." She said as left the room.

I looked outside the window, it was a quiet spring day, a gentle breeze made the plants sway in the wind. Suddenly, a saw somebody outside. Finni? No...this person was smaller...I looked closer. The person turned around, I realized it was the little girl! I rubbed my eyes, and when I looked back, nobody was there.

Hm I must still be tired. Maybe I need a quick break. I stood up and left the room.

"Where are you off to, my lord?"

"Just stopping for a quick rest, my head is not on straight yet..."

I was just about to pass another room until a giggle caught me by surprise. I turned to Sebastian... who seemed NOT to notice. Okay then moving on.

I shook my head and continued through the hall. I kept walking until I came to the door of my office. Once I entered, I let out a sigh then looked up.

"Seal! You know Father doesn't like us playing in his office!" the voice of the girl warned me.

I gasped and darted my head back and forth, but not a soul in sight.

"Young master?" I heard Sebastian say.

"I-It's nothing..." I stuttered.

"Hehehe can't catch me Seal!"

"Who are you, where ARE you?!" I shouted.

"My lord?" I turned to Sabastian, eyes now popping from their sockets.

"SEBASTIAN there is an intruder!"

"Of course my lord." He turned and ran out. I looked around my office.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

No response. I kept looking around, suddenly I felt something soft under my foot. I gazed down and saw a stuffed rabbit. I picked it up and held it in my hand. There was something sewn in its head.

"With lots of love, to my dear brother, Ciel!" I dropped the toy in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"My lord." Sebastian tested.

"Did you find the intruder?" I asked.

"I checked the entire estate. No sign of anything."

"NO! There has to be an intruder somewhere!"

"My lord...are you feeling alright?" He asked. I remained silent.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"We're going to the Grim Reaper Library."

...

"Grell." Sebastian greeted.

"Hhmmm yyees-SEBASTIAN!" Grell cheered.

"Grell this is not time! I need to see a file!" I told him.

"Oh, what ever for?"

"Katallie Phantomhive."

"Who?"

"Thats what I would like to know."

Grell gazed at one of the shelves.

"Hmmm let's see...Phantomhive...ah! Here's the Phantomhive section..." Grell said as he ran through a shelf of files. "Nope! No Katallie here! Bye now!" He turned me away and waved.

I grunted then turned my head, and to my surprise, there was a shelf that had only one file on it.

"What about that one?" I asked. A nervous glance came across his face. He stepped in front of me.

"Which one?"

"The one behind you." I tried to look around him, but he blocked my view again.

"Which one?"

"THAT one."

"Which one?"

"Oh for the love of- THE ONE BLOODY BEHIND YOU!"

Yet the reaper still refused to move

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes my lord."

SEbastian shoved the reaper aside and handed me the file. I read aloud:

"Katallie Phantomehive, January 8, 1874" I opened the file.

"No! Put that down!" Grell shouted as he struggled to get past Sebastian, but Sebastian held him back.

"Daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, younger sibling of Ciel Phantomhive. At a young age her manor burned in a fire and killed both of her parents-"

"NO!" Grell shouted.

"Please be patient Grell, my young master is busy at the moment." Sebastian said with a devious grin.

"Grell...what the bloody hell is this?"

"Its just an old file I swear!"

"Why did you not tell me about this...?"

"Well...OK OK I DID NOT WANT ANOTHER WOMEN IN MY SEBASTIAN'S LIFE!"

A disgusted look came across my face. I couldn't tell which disturbed me more. The fact that he had kept this hidden from me...or the fact that he had just referred to himself as a woman...

"Sebastian..." I finally said.

"Yes my lord?"

"Kill him."

"Yes my lord."

"Wait! Wait! I can make it up to you! I swear! Please spare me!" Grell begged as he sobbed as Sebastian's feet.

"Why should I?" I asked, "You already took another loved one from me."

"I'll tell you where you can find your sister!" Grell sobbed.

I paused, "Fine. Where?"

"London Orphanage for Young Girls! I swear! It's right in the center of the city!" Grell answered.

"Sebastian." I turned to him.

"Yes my lord." He replied as if he automatically knew what I was about to say.

...

(Alois's POV)

"Your Highness," Claude tested, "I have found something of interest."

"Really?" I said from my desk, "What?" He handed me a photo, in it was The Phantomhive family...and on the far left...a young girl stood next to Ciel.

"What in the world?" I said confused. "Ciel Phantomhive has a sister?"

"I believe she is located at the London orphanage for Young Girls.." Claude replied.

"Prepare the carriage,"

"Yes Your Highness."

"Hehehe this should be FUN" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, but stopped to think "Wait.. Claude, why would they not be together now?"

"I am not sure, your highness, but I am sure we shall find out soon."

I looked down and smiled to myself "Brilliant."

...

Katallie's POV

"Please Katallie?" whined one of the younger girls.

"Yeah! Tell us another story!" another said while bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay fine," I replied with a giggle, "Just ONE more, okay?" The younger girls nodded and sat on the floor of the room where all of us slept.

"Tell us the one about the angels!" another younger girl said.

I giggled "But I've told you guys that one hundreds of times!"

"SO!" one of the younger ones cried

"It will always be good, because you tell them!"

"Well ok if you say so..." I opend my mouth to begin the old story until the door slamed open' and a women pushed her way in.

"Where is Katallie!" she bellowed

"AAWWWW!" all the girls whined in unisin.

I stood, wobbly on my feet "I-I'm right here m-ma'am"

She moved out of they way of the door way and pointed a finger at me "Is she the one you're talking about?"

A young boy entered the room.

-

Ciel's POV

"Katallie Phantomhive." I tested to the woman sitting at the desk.

"Katallie...Katallie..." the woman said as she looked through some papers, "I'm sorry young man, but Katallie isn't here..."

I slammed my hand on the desk "What, but there MUST be! I have heard from a VERY reliable source!"

"Well there WAS a Katallie here a moment ago, but someone already came to pick her up."

"What...?"

"Somebody has already picked her up." the woman explained.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Forgive me Earl Phantomhive, but I can't give you that information." the woman said. I was silent.

"Young Master, perhaps we should head back to the manor?" Sebastian suggested.

"Y-Yes of course," I replied, "Thank you for your time miss." The woman smiled and nodded.

But then I stopped in my tracks. "Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Grell was telling the truth when her told of Katallie, correct?"

"I do believe he was, my lord."

"Good, then retrieve me that information."

Sebastian smiled and bowed "Yes my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**We do NOT own Black Butler, characters (except OCS), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Sebastian's POV)

"Sebby! You've returned!" Grell cheered as I walked in. I simply gave him a smile even though part of me wanted to bash his skull at that moment. But orders are orders so I looked at Grell.

"My young master requires the file on his sister. If you would be so kind to give it to me," I told him.

"Oooh Sebby!" he replied, "I LOVED to but Will has a rule on taking files from the library..."

"Come now Grell, couldn't you make an exception? For me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ooooh Sebby...why must you do this to me?!" he gasped with his cheeks burning red. The urge to kill him rose...

"Teehee, well ok then come with mmee!" Grell walked of gesturing for me to follow.

I had the sudden urge to vomit, but I held it down, wishing to retrieve the needed papers as soon as possible.

He led me to the shelf we had previously seen, and held up the file.

"Is this the one you need?" He asked.

"Yes thank you," I replied reaching for it, but he pulled it back.

"Na-uh-uh! First, you have to kiss me!" Grell replied puckering his lips.

"I've got a better idea..." I said as my eyes began glowing bright red.

(Alois's POV)

"I've been waiting for this day for such a long time Katalie," I said as I brushed my hand against her dark hair. "The day I reunite with my baby sister..."

"Sister?" She asked.

"Yes...do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Just...flames. And a voice telling me to run." she answered softly/

"Ah yes, that must be the memory of the village burning." I replied.

"Village?"

"Yes Katallie, you see...our villlage was burned to the ground, It killled everyone. I was sure you had died to..." I forced out a sour tear and looked up at her and smiled. "But your ok, and your here now!" I laughed and held her tight, buringy my face in her hair.

She must have 'understood', because she rapped her small arms around my back.

"...I missed you, Alois.." she whispered in my ear

I looked at the carriage door and gave the evilest smile ever. "I missed you too, Katallie." This was all too easy.

"Now then," I continued, "Soon we'll be home. And we can get you out of these rags. After all, a noble lady shouldn't be running around in commoner clothes."

"We're nobles?" She asked.

"Yes dear sister," I answered, "We are the Queen's Spiders. Here to serve Her Majesty." I could care less about the Queen.

"Amazing!" She cheered with wide eyes.

"Tell me more, oh PLEASE tell me more!" she was so excited.

I smiled "Well of course sister dear."

(Ciel's POV)

I sat in my office, recalling the events that had happened today. When suddenly the door opened and Sebastian entered holding the file.

"Forgive the long wait Young Master." He said with a now as he handed me the file.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped- is that Grell's blood on your coat?"

He looked down to his coat

"Why it apears it is...how odd..."

"Oh save it Sebastian, I could care less about that foul man at this point." I growled "But enough of that," I stuck out my hand "The file."

"Why of course, my Lord." He gingerly handed me the importaint file, don't worry Katallie, we will be together soon enough.

I turned to the page where I had left off:

"During the fire her and her older brother Ciel had been separated and both suffered head injuries which caused amnesia. Years later Katallie had been raised at the London Orphanage for Young Girls. Recently she had been taken from there by-" I clenched my teeth as I read the name.

"My lord?"

"...Alois Trancy."

I threw the file across the room, scattering the papers all over the clean floor.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"I assume you wish to bring her here, my lord?"

"Prepare the-"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I would assume they are prepared for us. Bardging in now will be no good."

"How DARE you cut me off!" But I had to admit, what he said was logical... I could not be with my sister yet. "Leave me be, I must... organize me thoughts..."

"Of course, my lord."

(Katallie's POV)

"Now Katallie," Alois began explaining, "There is something I must aware you of, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Queen's guard dog. We have a dark history with him and his family..."

Ciel... he sounded...

"Why, who is ..Ciel?"

"He is bad news dear sister, he is the reason we were split apart.."

My eyes widened "But...how...I'm so confused..."

"Ciel Phantomhive, or more precisely his parents arranged for our village to burn down...and sent a demon to kill everyone. Tragically, Luka, our younger brother was one of the demon's victims." Alois explained. I felt my heart sink.

Tears filled my eyes, "H-How? Why would anyone do something so horrible?!"

"I don't know Katallie, there are some people in this world who just can't have good hearts..." Alois said sadly as he hugged me once again.

"Your Highness," his butler said, "We are home."

Alois recovered quite quickly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

I looked up and gasped, infront of me was the most elegant home I had EVER seen!

"I-i'm going to life...here?!"

I heard Alois giggle at me as he squeezed my hand

"Yes Katallie, we are going to live here together."

"Together..." I wonderd alowed "...That sounds nice." I smiled at him. I was finally home.

"Now then," Alios brought me back to his attention "CLAUDE, show my sister to her room and send her to me when she is in the most gorgeous gown in London!"

"Yes, your Highness. If you would follow me this way m'lady." His butler who he called Claude said with a bow.

(Hannah's POV)

I walked through the hallway of the manor, attending my chores. As I entered the main room, I noticed someone enter the front door. The young master, along with Claude, entered with someone i hadn't seen before. A young girl with raven-black hair and dark blue eyes gazed around the manor with wonder.

"Oh Hannah!" Alois called to me.

"Yes your Highness?"

"You see that girl over there?" He pointed to the girl who was being taken upstairs by Claude.

"Yes?"

"Well..she is my 'sister' got it!" He harshly whisperd to me.

"Why of course, your Highnesss." I bowed.

He waited until they were gone. Suddenly he slapped me on the cheek. I let out a yelp and stepped back.

"This is a warning," He growled, "Do NOT ruin this, or you will pay harshly."

I bowed again and said, "Of course, Your Highness."

"Now go pick out a dress for her. I doubt Claude has any sense of style for dresses."

I bowed and walked away.

(Katallie's POV)

I was still amazed at EVERYTHING! I can not believe that I am going to live HERE! The girls back at the orphanage would NEVER beleive this! 'Claude' took me into my room,...it was ...just...WOW! Everything was unnecessarily HUGE and eligant. But I LOVE it!

"This..this is.. mine?" I asked in awe.

"Yes it is, m'lady."

I turned to him, a huge smile splitting my face and crashed into him for a hug. I squealed in delight and ran around MY room.

"If you'll excuse me, m'lady." Claude said as he left. I sat on my bed, much larger than the one I had at the orphanage if I may add, and let out a giggle. A knock came from the door. A woman entered the room. She had long light blue hair, dark skin, a maid uniform, and to my surprise a bandage wrapped around her eye.

"Pardon me m'lady, but I've brought you a dress." She said. In her hands she held a scarlet red dress.

"Oh thank you...um..." I replied.

"Hannah." She said with a smile. "Do you need me to assist you?"

"Oh..um.." I never had a dress like this... maybe some help would be good. "Y-yes please."

She bowed and walked over to me alowing me to get a better look at MY dress. It was scarlet red, with black lace trim everywhere, and sinched with bows to hold them in place. The shoulders were low, creating a straight neck line, right in the center was a rose... it was beautuful.

(Alois's POV)

"Honestly, what is taking her so long?" I complained to Claude as I sat in the parlor.

Claude straightened his glasses and replied, "I wouldn't be so worried Master, I'm sure it won't be long now."

"Alois!" Katallie greeted. I turned to see her. She was wearing the scarlet dress I had bought in London, and her hair was up in a braid. Hannah followed behind her. I stood up and walked over.

"Well don't you look lovely!" I said to her with a smile. She giggled and spun around in the dress. This was going to be easier than I thought...

"If you don't mind brother, I'd love to see the garden." she requested politely. I simply nodded and turned to Hannah.

"Show her around, Hannah, I have much work to do." I ordered. Hannah bowed and turned to Katallie.

"Right this way.." Hannah said to her.

The next thing Hannah said surprised me a little.

"...Little Miss."


	3. Chapter 3

**We do NOT own Black Butler, characters (except OCs), etc.**

...

Ciel's POV

"Cieeeeelllllll!" A familiar voice squealed.

"Oh god.." I murmured to myself. Only one person I know can squeal THAT loudly...

"Oh Ciel!" Elizabeth cheered as she hugged me tightly as always.

"Lizzie now isn't a good time..." I gasped as she tightened her grip in the hug.

"Oh but Ciel! I have news!" She replied as she let go.

I rubbed my temple "What could it be now, Elizabeth?"

"CCIIEELL!" she cried "I told you to call me LIZZIE!"

"Yes yes, Lizzie. So what is this 'news' you are talking about?"

"Oh, right!" she giggled as she handed me the sealed letter "I was so excited to see you I forgot!" I took it from her hands. The Queen's seal was on the letter...it must've been important. I opened the envelope and read aloud:

"Dearest Earl Phantomhive,

Due to certain circumstances, I request your presence at the palace. I shall explain the situation once you arrive. And please do be careful!

Queen Victoria"

"I wonder what it could be?" Lizzie asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, assuming the fact that she didn't say what it was, it must be so important that she didn't want anyone else to know." I replied.

Lizzie giggled, "Oh Ciel! The Queen has such faith in you! May I tag along?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Aaaww but Ciel-kun!"

"No, Lizzie. This important information, not meant for ears like yours."

"Then why does HE get to go!" she pouted pointing at Sebastian.

"Because, he's a butler." I replied bluntly.

"SO?" She shouted.

"That's all I'm going to say." I replied, "Now please go home."

"Fine," she said gruffly, "but don't think this is the end of this conversation, Ciel!" Lizzie turned to the front door and stormed out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage."

"Yes my lord."

Later on...

"Ah Ciel," Queen Victoria said gracefully as I entered the palace. "Come, let us talk on the balcony, Sebastian may come as well."

I bowed and followed her to the balcony, but as soon as we got there, my jaw dropped. There was an all-too familiar face sitting there. Alois Trancy."What is _he_ doing here?!" Embarrassed by my childish out burst I was quick on my feet "I-I mean, hello Alois. What are you doing here?"

He laughed at me "I can say the same thing to you, Ciel." The way he said my name made me feel appalled.

"Well, I do believe it is my turn to clear things up hm?" The queen smiled at us.

I bowed. "I do believe that is why we are here, your highness."

While Alois was far more curt, "Well I did not come all the way here for nothing."

I glared at him.

The Queen ignored Alois's outburst and continued, "I'm glad you asked. As you both know, you two are my trusted Guard dog and Spider. It's been this way for many years."

"Of course your Majesty." I replied as I (dreadfully) sat next to Alois.

"And I understand that you've been having some troubles lately.." She added.

"You could say that.." Alois said. I caught him smirking at me, but he looked away as I looked up.

"Well the obvious tension between the two of you must be put to an end. SO I have decided to pair you two up for the time being!" She announced.

"W-WHAT! B-But, your highness!"

Alois next to be burst into insane laughter. "HAHAHA ME WORK WITH 'HIM'! HAHAHA" He thrusted a finger at me.

"Forgive me, your highness, that is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And why ever not?"

Because he kidnapped my sister, that's what I wanted to say. "Because ,your highness, I work MUCH better alone." But that is what came out instead.

"Please you two try to-" the Queen started to say but was interrupted by a guard.

"Your Highness, pardon my intrusion but you're needed in the meeting room." The guard said.

"Of course. I shall return." The Queen said. She stood up and left with the guard.

As soon as she was gone I grabbed Alois by his coat and shouted, "Alright you vile insect! Where is she?!"

"Whatever do you mean Ciel?" He replied with a devious grin.

"Katallie! Where is my sister?!"

"Are you even sure you have a sister? I thought everyone was DEAD?"

I growled at him and Sebastian began to step towords us

"No Sebastian, stay back! I want to do this alone!"

Alois snickerd at me "Well that won't be easy thanks to the old prune." He reminded me

I raised my fist to strike him but I was stopped.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"I do not believe this to be the best place my Lord."

I was silent. Sebastian released my hand. I turned back to Alois and growled, "If you do ANYTHING, to her, I will KILL you, no matter how much you beg for mercy."

"My goodness aren't we prickly?" He teased.

"Forgive me for the interruption," the Queen said as she came back, "Now, can we make peace and call a truce?"

I stared at the Queen, who obviously had no clue what evils hid under Alois. I suppose my best bet was to play along for now.

"Truce." I said as I stood up.

"Truce." Alois replied as he stood up.

(Alois POV)

Well seeing Ciel here was certainly a surprise. And can you believe he threatened me, _me?_! HAHAHAHA oh, he was funny.

After the old bat was done talking and we were dismissed, I leaned in to his ear

"Oh don't worry Ciel, she is in VERY good hands...for all she knows."

He gasped and I laughed. I waved to him, "Bye Ciel! This was fun, let us do it again sometime?!"

As I entered the carriage, I took a glance back at Ciel. His glare straight at me with eyes full of anger. I smiled and closed the door to the carriage.

"Your Highness," Claude tested as I sat down.

"Claude, once we return, make sure not to tell little Katallie about my 'truce' with Ciel Phantomhive. As far as she's concerned, he's a cold blooded murderer!" I laughed. Claude nodded.

"Oh Claude they have NO idea what going on, it fills me with joy!"

He said nothing, how dare he ignore me!

"CLAUDE!"

"Forgive me your highness," Claude replied,

"Why must you be so bland, Claude?"I groaned.

Katallie's POV

"When do you think brother will be back?" I asked Hannah as we walked in the hall.

"I'm sure he will be arriving soon, Little Miss." Hannah replied.

"Well what shall we do while we wait?" I asked.

"Whatever you please, Little Miss." I thought for a moment and looked around. Something about this place seemed...sad. I glanced at those three triplets who were cleaning and whispering to each other then back at Hannah. But then an idea popped in my mind.

"I know!" I announced, "Why don't we dance?"

"Pardon?" Hannah said confused.

"We can play some music in the parlor and have a dance!" I explained with a smile, "Just the six of us! Then when brother gets back he can join in as well."

Hannah seemed to think about this for a moment, and smiled. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, little miss."

I clapped my hands together "Wonderful!"

A few minutes later...

"Alright," I explained to them as I handed the triplet named Thompson a viola. "Thompson, you can play this, the rest of us shall dance. Then we can rotate!" He didn't reply, but simply gave a bow and rose the viola.

I smiled and headed over to Hannah. "You can be my partner. Timber, you and Canterbury can be partners as well." She bowed and took position. "But I must warn you Hannah, i am not the greatest dancer." I said with a smile

"Well then, it appears I will need to teach you." The viola started as Hannah took a small step to the right, forcing me to step to the right with her. Then she stepped forward, pushing me back, and to the side again. "That's it..." Hannah encouraged, "One...and two...and three...excellent Little Miss." To be quite honest, I could tell I was doing a dreadful job, but Hannah gave me a kind smile. However something had made me curious since I had met her, that bandage over her eye...

"Say Hannah, if you don't mind me asking... what happened to your eye?"

Her eye widened slightly as she thought, it clicked with a answer.

"One day when I was on my was to serve tea to his highness, i tripped and my eye fell directly on top of the tea pot handle"

"Oh dear!" I gasped, "Sounds quite painful...thank goodness it didn't kill you!"

"You are a kind soul Little Miss." Hannah replied with a smile.

Ciel's POV

"I swear," I muttered in the carriage, "I will KILL that rat!"

"Please calm yourself My Lord," Sebastian replied. "After all, the Queen wouldn't like that."

Sigh...he was right. I had a duty to the Queen and I could never betray that...

But what was I to do, work with him like he DID NOT have my sister? It was as if Sebastian had read my mind.

"My lord, please try not to worry about Katalie... If he really wants to keep her that badly, he will not harm her. Besides, there is an upcoming ball, and I see no reason why Alois would leave her behind."

"A ball?" I asked.

"Prince Soma sent us an invitation. I was going to inform but the Queen's request seemed more urgent." Sebastian explained.

For once, I was actually glad to know that prince...

"So both Alois and Katalie will be attending?"

"I do not see why not, my lord."

I was silent for a moment then ordered, "Once we get back to the manor, pick out a vest for me."

"Yes my lord."

Once arriving home, I sent Sebastian to prepare my clothes while i sat in my office in thought. What could Alois want with Katalie? If he wanted her for information that would be useless, because she has amnesia. But what else is there?!

"My lord, I believe it is time to start getting ready."

"Very well then, lets go."

I stood as Sebastian followed me to my room.

(Alois's POV)

We finally arrived back at the manor. Claude and I entered, but something rang through my ear. Music?

"Where is that coming from?" I said aloud. I followed the music with Claude and tracked it to the parlor. Once I opened the door, I saw Katallie, Hannah, and the triplets dancing. Quite...unusual.

"Alois!" Katallie greeted. "You've returned! Come join us!" I supposed it was best to play along.

"I leave for an hour or two and this is what happens, my goodness Katalie you are a handful. But it does seem quite fun!" I laughed.

I walked over to her as Hannah let go. I took her small frame to mine and began to dance as i lead.

"You are a extrordinary dancer, Katalie!"

"Really?"

"Indeed, in fact that is a good thing because tonight we are going to a ball!"

"A ball?"

"Yes, a ball. So I suggest preparing, I want you to look you best!" I said as I tapped her nose with my finger.

"It's sounds grand!" Katallie cheered, "The older girls at the orphanage used to tell me stories about the balls nobles held."

"Well those stories are about to become reality. Anyway, I've picked out a dress for you, it's on your bed." I told her. Her smile grew larger.

"Really?! Thank you brother!" She said while hugging me. She snuggled her head into mine for a moment before dashing of up the stairs. That girl was just TOO EASY!

"Hannah! Be sure to help her." I ordered.

"Yes, your highness." And with that she left.

But I noticed something, the prire warmth in me faded with Katalie...well that's a problem.

"CLAUDE!"

"Yes my lord?"

"It is FAR too freezing in here do something!'

"Yes, my lord. Shall i prepare you for the ball?"

"Yes you shall."

"Of course Your Highness." Claude said.

Ciel's POV

"Will this do?" Sebastian asked as he held a black and navy blue vest with golden buttons in one hand and white trousers in the other.

"I suppose so."

Alois's POV

"Will this suffice, your highness?"

he presented me with a deep read vest with gold buttons, and black trousers.

"Fair enough."

Katalie's POV

Hannah asked, "Is this to your liking, little miss?"

I was at a loss for words. Hannah held a teal blue dress covered in fuffles and black bows. Topped off with a hat of the same color.

"It's wonderful" I smiled.

Ciel's POV

Don't worry Katallie...I'm coming.

Alois's POV

Time for a grand time...

Katallie's POV

Dreams do come true!


End file.
